


The Two Times Darcy Entertained Imprisoned Loki, and The One Time He Broke Her Out

by CherryFreckles23



Series: What If ...? [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arrested, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Humour, Imprisoned Loki, Trash Talking the King, drunk Darcy, what if prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Darcy got drunk while visiting Asgard and was arrested?</p><p>Set after 'Avengers' and before 'TDW'</p><p>Loki's little bubble of boredom in the dungeons is popped when Darcy is arrested for bad mouthing the All-Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> You ever go into a trance while writing and you don't even realize how much time has passed until you hit a small break? I love those moments! This chapter was all trance written, so expect some typos as I don't have Beta :P
> 
> This will be one of those rare 'What if's' that will be more than a one-shot. It will have 3 chapters all together, if that wasn't obvious by the title. And no I can't guarantee that the other two chapters will be this long.
> 
> Note: I'm hoping to update 'Coincidence of Fate' this week, I forgot my notebook at work over the weekend, thus the continued delay.

Two Times Darcy Entertained Imprisoned Loki, and The One Time He Broke Her Out.

There was blissful silence in the dungeons. There was always a time of peace when the meals were delivered. All the pathetic retches of the realms shoveled their measly portions into their faces as soon as they appeared.

Whenever there was some new idiot brought in there was a brief clamor as they tried to take more than their share. The current occupants wouldn't stand for it, and the new comer quickly learned their place.

Given a cell to himself Loki had the pleasure of observing all the underlings. How they would prod at the guards for amusement. They'd deliberately start fights with their cellmates for a means to express their caged agitation. Some of them would try and engage him in conversation. None of them were worth his time so he ignored them until they got bored and moved onto agitating the next person.

A small part of him silently thanked his mother for the books and other means of distraction he was granted. He was sure that without them he'd go even more into the darkness that Thanos had plunged him into.

Without the regular appearance of meals at specific times there would be no sense of time in his confinement. Each day bled into the next making true time pointless.

Then one day things became much more interesting.

~~ ~~~ 

His mother brought word to him that Odin was allowing Thor's mortal woman and her assistant a couple days to visit Asgard. Loki knew it must have been the work of his mother for such a thing to happen. Odin frowned upon the emotions Thor held for the woman.

Loki dismissed this news, not catching the smile Frigga tucked away out of plain sight. As a seer she often knew things that would come to be. Sworn to the service of the World Tree she couldn't tell what she knew. But she knew when she was meant to be a participant.

The day passed and when the final meal of the day arrived Loki found himself quickly bored after eating.

Pacing the corners of his cell he conjured a small coin into existence to play through his fingers. On the fifth round of his cell he heard footsteps approach. Hushed voices, two male and one female. With his back turned away from the entrance he listened to the sudden rise in noise from the dungeon.

“Hey pretty thing. Want to come play?”

“I will eat your precious heart and live another five years off your innocent beauty.”

“You know you wanna have a good time with me morsel.”

“SILENCE!”

“Awwww let'm have their fun. They probably haven't seen some ass in years. I can't see Asgard being big on conjugal visits.”

The brazen woman's voice made him turn just as two guards and a young mortal walked by his cell. She was short, so short that the guards were practically carrying her between them. Her dark brown hair hung down her back in waves. Dressed in a clinging green, simple Asgardian gown he was given a grand view of her curves.

Half lidded blue eyes met his. Her lips, painted with a dark red tint pulled back in a grin, “Riiiight, I forgot you were sent back home to be grounded after New York. Hey can I be his cellmate?”

Her words had a slight slur to them, _'A drunken mortal sent to the dungeons? Oh how the All-Father's patience has truly withered.'_

The guards ignored her and carried her to the cell to the right of his. The previous occupants had been given the death penalty earlier that day. One guard lifted her in and removed the small pair of handcuffs. Once he'd stepped out and the energy field was re-engaged the other guard informed her, “Someone will be back for you in the morning.”

The young woman gave them a two finger salute, “Thanks Thing One and Thing Two.”

Loki had observed all this in silence. The other prisoners had continued to yell obscenities at her and continued to do so now. He noted that she didn't even flinch when one man with horns jutting from his chin told her how he'd like to skewer her. Any other woman in her position would be cowering and shaking in a corner. Instead she took in her cell with a slow gaze and grumbled, “Well damn, I was hoping for a prison cot at least.”

Stumbling over to the wall she put her back against it and slid down to sit. Her head was tilted back with her eyes closed.

There came a lull of quiet as the other prisoners slowly realized she wasn't going to respond. Stepping as close to the energy field as he dared Loki commented, “You're adapting well to your current circumstance.”

The corner of her mouth twisted into a smirk, “This ain't the first time I've been arrested for public intoxication and being a disturbance.” Her eyes cracked open as the smirk stretched further, “This is the first time I've been arrested for insulting a king though.”

Now he was genuinely curious, “You insulted the All-Father?”

She closed her eyes again,”Yup. I overheard him earlier, he more or less said Jane was a goat and a nuisance. The only reason we're being tolerated is because Thor and your mom like her. I let that slide. He's a fucking douche, but he gave us this chance to see Asgard so I didn't want to ruin it for Jane. She's like a kid in a candy store with all your fancy tech.”

Finding himself engaged in this story Loki summoned a chair to get comfortable, “If not that then why and how did you insult him?”

“That asshole thought I was nothing but a servant for Jane. Granted an unpaid internship is pretty close to servitude, but Jane doesn't treat me that way. He tried to put me in the servants quarters, tried to make me run errands for his entourage of stuck up nobles, and he kept looking at me like he wanted to step on me. Your mom, who is a fucking brilliant badass of a woman, set me up in all the best ways. She even got me clothes that fit! You see these girls?” Even with her eyes closed the woman was able to make a grand gesture to her chest, “They don't fit into nice clothes easily.”

Loki agreed that she was quite a specimen of female beauty. As did the rest of the dungeon occupants who were overhearing this. The difference being he wasn't vocalizing it.

As he 'd been listening Loki had leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his interlocked hands, “Yes the All-Father is quite disdainful of your race. What with your short life spans. This explains the why. I would very much like to know the how.” Just from her mannerisms he knew it was going to be something spectacular.

Her eyes opened, turning her head to face him properly she began to giggle to herself, “First let me just say it's a damn shame that all that hotness you've got going on is being locked out of view. I have a picture of you from New York saved on my secret hard drive. Love the leather get-up.”

He had to smirk, it was always nice to be appreciated from time to time. He wondered if it was the alcohol or her upfront personality that was allowing him to listen to her inner thoughts, “Focus Sweet One, you can shower me with praises after you finish the story.”

“Mmm, right, right. Okay so we're all eating and drinking. More drinking than eating for me, 'cause that is some seriously good ale even after they watered it down for me. I got to talk to Sif, deliberately all loud and stuff, about the progress mortal women have made on Earth. Being able to vote, be their own employers, being able to join the armed forces, all the good stuff. Then at the end of my speech I stare down Odin across the table and say, 'I'm really very surprised how underdeveloped Asgard is. I bet a good, smart woman not kept in the shadow of a dominating, patronizing, belittling, racist, holier-than-thou, king would make some great improvements.” By the time she finished she was laughing herself to tears.

Loki could just picture it all. Odin's face going scarlet to purple in rage before quietly ordering the guards to arrest her for treacherous words against the All-Father.

Once she'd calmed down Loki smiled, “I do believe you're my favorite mortal right now.”

Smiling brightly she giggled, “I knew you'd appreciate it God of Mischief. You'd probably make a better king than him. Not of Earth though. No more doing that! Trying to be king of Earth was bad...bad..baaaaad.” She drifted off covering her mouth with a yawn. Laying down on the floor she mumbled, “I'd kneel for you though, in a heart beat, if you get my drift.” She giggled to herself again then fell asleep.

Loki watched her sleep as his mind savored her words. She not only saw him fit to be a better ruler, but found him attractive as well.

The lights went dark save for the flickering glow from the torches. Settled on his bed Loki let his mind wander to all the things he would have done for the mortal girl to show his appreciation . He found himself falling asleep with an itch he hadn't needed to scratch for quite some time.  
~~ ~~~

The next morning Loki found the mortal woman laying spread eagle on her back with an arm covering her face. Unable to resist; already knowing what kind of condition she would be in; Loki called out, “Good morning you brave little mortal.”

She groaned loudly, “Duuuuude, please shut up. And if you can, turn off the lights. I'm going to murder the architect of this dungeon.”

“I hate to ruin your plans of homicide but that person is dead already. He has some great-grandchildren though if you truly seek vengeance.”

She rolled over onto her side curling up into a ball, “Stoooooop! Things said from a hangover shouldn't be taken seriously. Where the fuck is Thing One and Thing Two?”

Loki was enjoying himself far too much. This woman positively ripe for further teasing, “Depends on how long it will take the Queen to quietly send them without Odin's notice. A display of disrespect like that may take him a while to forgive.”

She curled up even further moaning, “Oooooh shit balls! I really did that last night didn't I? Awww fuck, Jane is going to murder me. Why did I drink so much? Why did I come to Asgard? Ugggggh.”

Loki had never been more amused. He wanted nothing more but to cradle the foolish woman in his arms and tell her over and over everything she'd said the previous night.

She must have sensed his delight as she rolled over to glare at him from between her fingers, “Wipe that shit eating grin off your face or I'll take back everything I said about you.”

His smile only grew more, “Ah but you can't take it back. You said it and now its out there and I'll be remembering it for years. Which could very possibly be how long it takes before you're released from here.”

Her arms came up again to cover her face as she groaned and rolled away from his direction.

Barely a minute passed before there were hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. Doctor Jane Foster barreled into the hallway, Thor and Sif right behind her. Jane completely ignored Loki as she went straight for the other woman's cell, “Darcy! Oh my god I can't believe you were actually arrested.”

Loki leisurely walked back to his bed and sat down to watch. Sif and Thor noticed but said nothing.

Darcy, as he now knew her to be, raised a hand up to wave from her curled up position, “Let me guess, you didn't notice I was gone until this morning.”

“I'm so sorry Darce, I shouldn't have left you alone last night. But what the hell were you thinking?! Sif told me what you said.” In her worry Jane nearly reached out to touch the energy field. She was saved from the nasty shock when Thor pulled her back.

Sighing Darcy forced herself to uncurl and sit up, “I was drunk Jane. You know how I get when I'm drunk. Sure I meant it, but he's the one that overreacted. Speaking of which, please stop yelling. I have a hangover worthy of the Asgardian ale I drank.”

Rubbing her hands over her face Jane grumbled, “You're lucky I like you. Odin was kind enough to excuse your behaviour after Frigga explained how strongly the ale affected you.” The way she ended her sentence gave away the lingering unsaid words.

Squinting Darcy prompted, “But what? There's a but condition there Boss Lady.”

Sif saved Jane the trouble by answering, “But you'll be spending your next night here as well. The All-Father believes you don't respect his position or authority.”

“Damn fucking right I don't. Whatever, I can deal with one more night locked up next to His Hotness over there. I'm sure he doesn't mind the company. If anything I'm a source of entertainment for him.” Darcy smirked over at Loki with a wink. If he thought he would just enjoy the Darcy-Shit-Show without being caught he was wrong.

Thor looked to his brother to gauge his reaction. If he posed any threat to Darcy, even on a mental level, he would request she be put under guard in her room instead. He also wasn't sure what to think of Darcy showing him open affection and appreciation. Sif clearly disapproved with the way her upper lip curled back.

Much to Thor's and Sif's surprise Loki returned her compliment, “Indeed you are Sweet One. I'll be looking forward to your return tonight. Though I'd recommend staying away from the ale.”

A guard standing by the entrance pressed a switch that deactivated the energy field. Jane climbed into the cell to wrap an arm around Darcy and lead her out. As they passed Loki's cell Darcy gave him a flirty little finger wave.

Thor lingered behind waiting for Sif and the other two women to get half way up the stairs, “Mind yourself brother. Lady Darcy should not be trifled with.”

“You seem to be forgetting that I'm incapable of doing anything. Both myself and my magic are contained within these walls. Don't begrudge me my fun you selfish dolt.” He hissed the last sentence knowing it would make Thor leery of him.

“I mean what I say Loki. If she is hurt by your words, I will give Father leave to add to your punishment...And I will tell Mother.”

At the threat of Frigga being told Loki glared. Thor knew Loki valued their Mother far more than their Father. From childhood to adulthood Loki always showed favor to the Queen first and foremost.

His warning given Thor left to catch up with the women. Loki was left to brood and wait for Darcy's return that night.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's second time in Asgard prison goes just a bit better than the first, you know, what with her being sober and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Feeling good with this second update. I've already got the final part up and running too.
> 
> Please remember that I don't have a BETA, so typos will happen.  
> Also I keep trying to keep things in Loki's perspective range, but there will be the odd time where it swivels off "shrugs"
> 
> Loki may also seem a bit OOC at times, which I apologize for. Mostly I wanted to highlight the fact that he's glad to have a break from his brooding/pensive boredom due to looming Thanos threat/'Dad-is-an-asshole'......My brain shut off. I'm going to just let you at it XD

The day dragged through its paces at a rate that irritated Loki. For months time had blurred, going by so quickly he sometimes didn’t realize more than two days had gone by. He would go through the motion of eating, reading, sometimes talking with the projection of Frigga, and sometimes napping just for something to do.

That day time decided to deliberately slow down and make him wait for Darcy’s return. When the small noon meal appeared he cursed and kicked aside his chair.

Realizing what was happening Loki cursed again.

He’d been lulled into such a numb pattern of day to day life within his cell that Darcy’s appearance had shifted his mind back to reality. He didn’t know if he should be grateful or forever agitated. It had taken him months to fall into that lull, to be out of sync with it made him too painfully aware of time.

Needing peace Loki chose to meditate. He’d given up the practice after being defeated on Midgard. He couldn’t trust the protections of the cell to conceal him from Thanos’ probing servants. Now he took the risk if only to calm himself before his magic began to react to his emotions.

In his mind he sought a means of observing. His cell was designed to contain his magic and make it impossible for him to deceive another into releasing him. He doubted the architect anticipated magic meant for subtler uses.

He cast out his vision and watched.

~~ ~~~

Loki’s ethereal self ghosted through the palace’s hallways.

He watched Sif spar against Hogun.

He watched Volstag prepare a feast for himself.

He watched Frigga at her scrying bowl and even smirked as Frigga clucked quietly, “I see you’ve remembered your astral lessons at last.”

He watched Odin just long enough to see the old man as just that. An old man slowly growing older by the day.

He watched Thor follow after his mortal lover as she inspected their technology, asking questions of their operators, or trying to explain to Thor the comparisons between Earth technology and Asgard’s.

Finally he came across the person he was looking for. To his intrigue Darcy was in the library skimming over the shelves and mumbling to herself, “Not in English. Not in English. Would take too long to translate. Not in English. Ah ha! Finally something I can understand. Let’s see…” She opened the dusty book and flipped through the pages. As her eyes squinted at the faded writing she hummed in delight, “I’ll be damned. It’s a record of all the times they’ve been to Earth. Fingers crossed for blackmail.”

Enthralled in the book she shuffled slowly over to a large chair and made herself comfortable. She was four pages in when Fandral found her.

“Lady Darcy there you are!”

“Shush it’s a library, and I’m reading.” She raised a hand to make a floppy dismissal motion.

Hands on his hips Fandral stood right in front of her. Astral Loki watched with a slight sneer as the other man’s eyes lingered on Darcy’s chest. “Lady Darcy you are only here one more day. I would think you’d want to see more of Asgard before leaving. I promise to show you all the best places.”

Loki knew Fandral’s mode of operation with women he was interested in. He would offer something they’d be interested in and when they took the bait he would slowly lure them somewhere private and seduce them for hours until he was satisfied.

To see him attempting this with Darcy made Loki want to cut off Fandral’s genitals. He couldn’t have the idiot luring away his only means of decent conversation and entertainment.

Darcy gently folded down a corner of the page she was reading and closed the book. Getting to her feet she gave Fandral a look that was entirely unimpressed, “As much as I’d love to see more of Asgard I’m more inclined to stay inside and learn. A lot of the work I do for Jane is research. This book right here, it’s research that I find very interesting.”

“My apologies, I never guessed the mind of a scholar to be contained within such a beautiful exterior.” Fandral moved to take Darcy’s hand for a kiss.

She easily pulled it free and outright glared at him, “Okay seriously, I was just trying to be nice. But you clearly don’t pick up on subtlety. I know men like you. You’re one of those _boys_ that picks up a woman, starts off with a good time, has his way with her, then drops her off just as quickly. I eat men like you for breakfast. I’m going to my swanky bedroom to read. If you don’t stop staring at my breasts, and keep trying to bother me into spending time with you, I will find something sharp and cut off your fucking balls.”

Fandral was speechless as Darcy stomped away.

Loki returned to his body and promptly fell into hysterics. Never had a woman other than Sif put Fandral in his proper place.

If he was not tired from the amount of focus that single projection had required Loki would have gone back to see if Darcy destroyed anyone else on her way to her room.

Since he couldn’t muster the energy Loki decided an early rest would do. In his sleep he dreamed of the wicked ways he would praise the mortal woman.

~~ ~~

His rest did him well as it made the time go by faster. When he woke the evening meal was just being served. He took his time eating and found he was in much better spirits. With the rediscovery of astral projection he could find a means of more entertainment outside his cell.

Not long after he’d finished eating the sound of approaching footsteps met his ears.

He was surprised to find his mother at the front of a procession. Behind her the guards carried a simple cot, a plain pillow, and a amethyst blanket. All of this was brought to the cell that Darcy had been locked in before.

Staying by his cell Frigga explained, “Lady Darcy suffered some discomfort the previous night. Although I can’t defy Odin’s decision to make an example of her she still deserves some proper rest.”

“You are too kind to your prisoners.”

“Only the important ones. Tell me, what do you think of Lady Darcy? I personally find her quite refreshing.” She was looking for something, what exactly Loki couldn’t tell.

Putting on his player’s smile Loki answered, “She’s an excellent source of fun. Such a shame she couldn’t be sentenced to imprisonment longer. I do enjoy the company.”

“I’m sure you do. But it wouldn’t be fair to Lady Darcy to keep her locked up just to keep you amused. Ah here she is now.”

Darcy walked into the dungeon as if she owned the dark place, and all its degenerates. Tonight she wore another green dress that was a bit more elaborate. There were no sleeves, the neckline was wider but not deep, and the hems were decorated with golden doves.

It made Loki’s blood race to see how well those colours complimented her. _‘If I could get my hands on her for one night I’d be happy in this damned cell for the next three months.’_ He didn’t know the utter lust and amount of need he felt was showing in his eyes. Frigga saw it and entirely approved.

“Your majesty.” Darcy performed a rather suitable curtsey to Frigga.

“Your Hotness” Then she turned to Loki and performed a jester’s overdone bow.

Frigga laughed, “Well met dear. Come along, I’m certain my husband grows impatient with my absence and your lack of confinement.”

“Awww, did you get me a bed? You’re too awesome. Thank you for that.” Darcy happily strode into her cell and sat down on the cot. Loki wondered if the woman wasn’t crazy to a slight degree.

Frigga raised the energy field herself, her mouth crinkled at the edges as she pursed her lips, “To be honest I’d rather see you spend your night in a proper bed dear.”

Darcy waved her off, “It’s okay, I’m used to being in jail cells. This is probably the nicest one I’ve ever been in. Besides Prince Snarky Pants over there needs some company that doesn’t want to stab him for being so pretty.”

Frigga seemed to relax a touch at this, “I will be sure to come get you at first light then. Try to get some sleep.” On her way out she cast another searching glance at Loki. What she saw must have been reassuring enough for her to leave.

Of course once the queen left the other occupants of the dungeon began their appreciative remarks about Darcy anew. As the threats, propositions and calls of affection went on Darcy merely shrugged and said loud enough for Loki to hear, “If I ever need a boost of self-esteem I’m coming back here.”

Wanting to test the waters a bit Loki retorted with, “Continue to wear my colours and I’ll shower you with all the compliments you’d like.”

When she laughed the dungeon grew quiet enough that didn’t have to nearly yell to be heard, “I’ll keep that in mind for all my future visits. Maybe if I’d been wearing this earlier Fandral wouldn’t have tried anything.”

“I thought you handled him quite well. The expression he made when you threatened to castrate him will be my second favourite memory.” Loki held out the bait and waited to see if she bit.

Sitting up a bit straighter on the cot Darcy asked, “And how do you know all that happened? I didn’t tell anyone about it.”

Loki spread his arms wide smiling, “My cell may contain my body, but it can’t contain my spirit from wandering.”

Darcy smiled with all her teeth showing, “Dude you can use astral projection?! That is some top quality sneaky shit. I bet King Douche would blow a gasket if he found out. Which he won’t from me, in case you’re worried. I only share secrets with the highest bidder.”

“If I’d been worried about your ability to keep a secret I wouldn’t have told you. You have piqued my interest however. Who else do you keep secrets for Sweet One?” Loki pulled his chair over to the wall closest to Darcy’s cell.

Darcy wagged a finger at him, “I just said I only share if you’ve got the goods. The price varies on the person in question and what level of secret you want.”

“Would you be willing to start a tab for me?”

Darcy gave him a considering look as her fingers laced together, “On one condition.”

Loki was beginning to get the sense that he’d fallen into a trap of some kind. With his current circumstance; and the fact that he would likely never see the woman again after she returned to Midgard; he couldn’t see how this could twist back on him, “What’s the condition?”

“We both know you’re going to bust out of here eventually. Something or other will happen and you’ll get an opportunity. My hope is that it’ll happen before I die of old age, or from doing something epically stupid. Should you break out within the next decade or so you have to promise to break me out of jail sometime. Jane can only pay my bail so often.”

Not expecting this and not at all opposed to it Loki smiled, “I swear on my life, that if I am able I will free you from one of your many stays in prison.” Loki made a cross over his heart with a glowing finger tip for added magical reassurance.

Tapping her fingers together Darcy said in a falsely chipper sales voice, “The Bank of Darcy is now open. Who would you like to know about today?”

~~ ~~

Two hours later Darcy did her best to keep talking through her laughter, “So, so Tony is just standing there buck-ass naked except for his Iron Man glove, there’s smoke coming off his hair and he just shrugs and says, ‘The new ejection feature didn’t work.’ I even have pictures stashed away.”

Loki had covered his face with a hand as he laughed imagining it. From the bellows of laughter coming from the nearby cells it seemed they’d gained the attention of the entire dungeon. Loki briefly wondered how many of the low lives were swearing oaths of loyalty to the woman. He was just about ready to do so himself if she continued to make him laugh.

Wiping a couple tears from her eyes Darcy struggled not to fall back into giggles, “Okay, whew okay, I need to take a break. My throat is getting dry from talking.”

“Where does that last secret put me in my debt?” Loki had tried to keep track of what he might owe. According to Darcy the more light hearted stories were worth less, the horrendously embarrassing stories cost double, and although she had them, there was no price high enough to share the secrets that might give him leverage over her friends. It crossed his mind more than once that his secret of astral projection might possibly fall under the third category.

Darcy laid back on the cot, with her fingers raised she counted out, “Let’s see. That was your second category two secret about Tony. One category one secret for Natasha, Clint, and Steve. One category two secret about Jane, which I really don’t why you wanted. One category one secret about Thor, since that was all I had. And one category one secret about Bruce. Tallied all together, you sir owe quite the debt when it’s time to pay.”

“We never did discuss what your payment would be. Your Midgardian currency shouldn’t be too hard to acquire.” Loki knew before they started that wealth wouldn’t be the price he’d have to pay. She’d admitted to her voluntary employment for Dr. Foster.

She slowly pushed herself up, a sly smile painted across her face, “Oh no God of Mischief. Money isn’t a payment option with the Bank of Darcy.”

“Then how would you have me fulfill my debt?”

“I’m not saying until I come to collect. But I do take exchanges. Secrets for secrets. Category one only. Being over a 1000 years old or whatever, I’m sure you’ve got some good blackmail tucked away on the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Thor.” Darcy tapped her fingertips together as she spoke.

Delighted to find her a kindred spirit in seeking the unflattering events from other’s lives Loki eagerly obliged, “Who shall we start with first?”

~~~ ~~~

She was on the floor curled up into a ball holding her sides and barely breathing as he finished, “Poor Sif is standing there dressed in the most elegant of gowns, no weapons or armor and completely surrounded. Out stumbles Fandral with a handful of leaves protecting his manhood. He looks around at the horde of pirates and says, ‘Sif do us both a favor and give me your dress.’”

Darcy forced in a lungful of air just to whoosh it out in a laugh, “Pl-please tell me she punched him.”

“She did, so hard he passed out. Fandral’s appearance gave Hogun and Volstag enough time to free Thor and myself from the net. We then subdued the pirates into surrender. To this day Sif will never wear a dress without a weapon, and Fandral will never forget what poison oak looks like.”

Incapacitated by her laughter Darcy didn’t notice when the lights dimmed and the dungeon became quiet save for the odd snore or growl. Her mind and body did react to its own internal clock. As her laughter subsided she began to yawn, “Shit it must be late if I’m yawning. Back home I don’t get this tired until 2am.”

“We best end story time there then. Wouldn’t want to wake the dungeon and cause a riot, although that might be just as entertaining. Perhaps I’ll save that for another night.” Loki remained in his seat as Darcy pulled herself up onto her cot and rolled into her blanket.

From the bundled little ball Darcy called over, “If you do manage to pull that off, tell me about it next time we meet. It’ll be fucking epic for sure.” There came a loud yawn followed by, “Night your Hotness. Maybe we can push some more stories in before I leave.”

“Sleep well Sweet One.” Loki gave it a minute to simply enjoy the peace of the sleeping dungeon. Feeling fatigue being to settle on himself he went to his own bed.

As he drifted off he thought of her words. She spoke of when they would see each other next, and Loki prayed it would not be too long. There were few mortals he could claim a genuine favor and interest in. Darcy was a woman he would like to spend more time with. Even if just to exchange more stories.

~~ ~~

As promised Frigga arrived in the dungeon at first light. She surveyed the two people before her and gave herself a small pat on the back for a job well done.

Loki sat in his chair reading, the chair was still facing the direction of Darcy’s cell.

At some point in the night Darcy had managed to drag the cot to the wall facing Loki’s cell. At present she was asleep with her face in the same direction.

Loki gave her a brief glance to acknowledge her presence then went back to his book.

Going to Darcy’s cell Frigga gently called, “Darcy it’s time to go.”

“Mmmm, five more minutes Jane. We can Science!....Later.” Darcy’s sleep response brought an identical eyebrow raise from mother and son.

Lowering the energy field Frigga stepped into the cell and went to Darcy’s side. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder Frigga tried again, “Darcy it’s time to return to Midgard.”

Blinking sleep clouded eyes Darcy grumbled, “I love you your Majesty, I really do. But is there any chance you can get one of the guards to carry me to the Bifrost?”

Loki snorted, he’d given up reading after Frigga’s first attempt. Frigga laughed out right, “If my husband had it his way he’d be sure to make that happen. As I understand it, you might be more inclined to leave on your own two feet with pride and dignity.”

The lump of blanket that was Darcy sprung to its feet. Smoothing down her dress and playing with her hair Darcy mumbled sleepily, “Please adopt me so I can grow up to be magnificent like you.”

Frigga laughed again and fondly wrapped an arm around Darcy’s shoulders, “I will consider it. Come, Lady Jane and Thor wait for you.”

“‘Kay. Hey Loki, if the King of Unpleasant Attitude let’s me come back to Asgard sometime I’ll be sure to visit.” To make sure the farewell kept their sense of play she blew him an exaggerated kiss.

Standing with his hands behind his back Loki gave a tight smile in return, “Somehow I doubt Odin will be inclined to do so.” His words were quiet, only Frigga seemed to hear as she gave him a look of apology.

When Darcy was out of sight and well out of hearing Loki sighed, “Damn me for a fool to succumb to a mere mortal.” He wouldn’t forget her or the promises he’d made to her. He could only wish, plot, and pray that he’d be able to fulfill them.  
.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Darcy told Loki he had to break her out of jail sometime, she never really specified what kind of jail exactly. Boy was she glad for her moment of vagueness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up.
> 
> Anticipate mistakes. No BETA, and running on fuzzy eyesight and lack of sleep.  
> Yay for writer's determination!

The shit truly hit the fan in a glorious, messy, chaotic way when SHIELDRA was revealed.

Of course the first thing Darcy did was grab Jane and drag her to a hidden location. It didn’t take a genius to know HYDRA would want to use her research for dastardly plans.

Having the Avengers on speed dial was a blessing. Especially when Tony offered to hide Jane with Pepper. He extended that offer to Darcy as well but she couldn’t. Not right away. They’d left a lot of their paper research back at the lab. With Jane’s blessing she’d gone back with the intention of grabbing what she could and the torching the rest. As an unpaid intern she’d be the only one able to slip in and out without registering as a threat. (She hoped Odin could see her and start to wonder on what his own servants would be able to get away with.)

Unfortunately one of the other SHIELD lab flunkies was a HYDRA operative and knew her to be close to Jane. She got as far as stuffing a handful of papers in her messenger bag when a small army of gun toting baddies surrounded her. Darcy managed to take down one of them with her taser before a knock out dart dropped her.

When she woke up she found herself in a tiny little jail cell, “Fucking hell. This is just fucking splendid.”

“Good to see you’re awake Ms. Lewis. We have some questions we’d like to ask you.” Darcy nearly hit her head on the ceiling she jumped so high. A guard had been stationed just out of sight and stepped forward when she was done swearing. He was dressed in the SHIELD suit but now there was a HYDRA symbol stitched onto the suit pocket.

Hands on her hips Darcy asked, “Questions about what? ‘Cause I hate to break it to you but I’m just a lab monkey. I get the coffee, enter the data, all the low level stuff. I know dick all about Dr.Foster’s research.” It was pretty much true. Just cause she’d been helping Jane for the past couple years didn’t mean she understood any of it.

The SHIELDRA suit remained blank faced, “There are other things you do know about.” He gave a nod to someone off to the side and the door to her cell opened. Two more SHIELDRA goons stepped forward with very large guns pointed right at her.

Unable to say no to the big guns Darcy followed the SHIELDRA suit out and into what could only be called a classic interrogation room. Single light suspended overhead, big metal table in the center, two way mirrors, and a chair with rubber belt restraints on the armrests. _’There’s old school, and then there’s being a cliched douche. Seriously HYDRA?’_ Keeping this retort in her mind was torture already.

She took the offered seat with the restraints and didn’t say anything until HYDRA suit was sitting down across from her, “Are the restraints really freaking necessary? I’m human. No super powers, no fancy suit, no kick ass assassin moves.”

“Let’s just call it a precaution. I’m going to get straight to the point. You tell us what you know about Asgard and Thor, and we will let you go. We know you visited Asgard along with Dr.Foster less than a year ago.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Yea I went to Asgard. But like I already said, I don’t know the science side of life. I barely glanced at the stuff. Besides I spent most of my time eating, reading and being in the dungeon.”

Darcy was majorly disappointed when that didn’t stir the guy’s curiosity. Instead he leaned forward and put his hands on the table to try and be all intimidating, “You must have seen plenty in between all that. Tell me about their defenses, tell me about their weapons, and their armies.”

“You must be mistaking me for the other assistant that’s interested in that shit. I’m telling you I didn’t pay attention to anything! I read books in their giant ass library. I ate food in their giant ass dining hall. I hung out with fucking Loki and a bunch of other prisoners in the giant ass dungeon!” She pulled against the restraints as her rising anger and fear made her voice gain volume.

At the mention of Loki the HYDRA suit finally raised an eyebrow, “You spoke with Loki God of Mischief? He wasn’t executed?”

There was something to his voice, a certain manic glimmer in his eyes. Recognizing it she groaned, “Of course HYDRA would be full of Loki fanboys. Makes perfect sense.”

“You may mock us Ms.Lewis, but without him we never would have gotten our hands on all that alien technology from the Chitauri. If he were here he’d surely support our endeavour” The absolute belief this guy had in his words made Darcy want to barf.

“Hate to burst your twisted nightmare of Loki love, but he died to protect Earth from the Dark Elves. Not so sure he’d be too interested in playing with HYDRA.”

The blank SHIELD face morphed into disgust and revulsion on the suit’s face. As much as it scared her Darcy also took pleasure in seeing the true face of HYDRA behind SHIELD. “What would you know about the God of Mischief and Chaos? You were probably locked up for slutting yourself around with Thor’s friends. He wouldn’t have given you the time of day.”

Darcy’s rage overcame her fear in a single heartbeat, “Say that again and I will rip my arm off just to tear your throat out with my fucking teeth.”

“Oh please, you’re obviously good for nothing else. Without Dr. Foster taking pity on you, you would have slept your way through the professors at Culver until you graduated.” He got right in her face to hiss the words through his teeth.

She’d warned him, and he only had himself to blame. With a lunge that nearly dislocated her shoulders Darcy snapped her teeth less than an a millimeter from his nose.

Startled he lashed out. The strength of the slap rocked her back into the chair as stars swarmed her vision. The metallic taste on her tongue told her there was blood from somewhere. Either her lip was split or her nose was bleeding. Other than the sting and throb on the left side of her face Darcy couldn’t feel much else.

Breathing heavy the suit huffed. “Try anything like that again Ms.Lewis and it won’t just be me you’ll be dealing with.”

She glared through her pain induced tears. _’If he hadn’t died I would have asked Loki to blow this place to Hel for his remaining debt. Or at least change this asshat into a worm.’_

The HYDRA suit seemed to regain his professional composure from the jolt of being lunged at. Adjusting his tie he continued, “Let’s say I believe you about being in the Asgardian dungeon. What kind of security did they use?”

Darcy shifted in her seat to get comfortable, keeping eye contact she gathered all the moisture and blood in her mouth and spat in his direction.

HYDRA suit didn’t blink.

 _’Alright, dumbass staring contest it is.’_ Darcy grinned showing what she hoped were her blood covered teeth.

He held out for another half minute and then his eyebrow twitched. Getting to his feet he sighed, “If you won’t speak to me then I’ll in my specialist. He doesn’t handle disrespect or deflection very well. I’ll be enjoying the show.”

Darcy’s heart thumped a little louder in her chest but she’d be damned if she didn’t get the last word in, “Of course you’ll just be watching. Wouldn’t want to get any dirt on that bottom-of-the-ladder monkey suit you’re wearing.”

He shook his head with a patronizing smile right up until he opened the door, it was hard to keep smiling like a prick when your throat is being slashed. Collapsing to the ground, choking on his blood he left the doorway open for one of the guards to step in and close the door.

Petrified, barely breathing Darcy squeaked out, “Please tell me you’re on my side. If not just...Don’t do that?...Oh god I’m going to be sick. No seriously, if you’re going to kill me, do it before I vomit all over myself.”

“Although killing you would absolve me of my remaining debt, I first need to fulfill the initial condition.” The head to foot HYDRA goon gear rippled in a wave of light and melted away revealing a still living Loki. _’With ridiculously long hair.’_ Darcy’s panicked/relieved mind of course latched onto the additional inch and a half of extra hair on Loki.

He gave a wave of his hand and the restraints holding her wrists undid themselves. Getting to her feet Darcy held up a finger to ask for a moment, her eyes closed she muttered, “I really shouldn’t be surprised you’re still alive, but I am. I’m also really fucking grateful and you have fantastic timing, and….Ew. Really? You had to go full Sweeney Todd on the guy while he was still in the room?”

“The sooner you stop talking Sweet One, the sooner I can free you from here.” Loki’s voice was patient but his expression was entirely exasperated at her rambling.

“Oh right, good idea. Let’s go.” Darcy stepped over the growing puddle of HYDRA Suit’s blood and grabbed a fistful of Loki’s leather overcoat.

Rolling his eyes at her aversion to blood, when she’d had no problem being harassed by hundreds of men on Asgard, Loki put an arm around her shoulders and teleported to the hotel room he’d already had arranged.

He kept his hold on her as she swayed on her feet. She was biting down on her lower lip and trying to steady her breathing. When she stopped swaying she mumbled, “No offense, but whatever teleporting thingy you just did really sucks. Phew okay, I’m just going to...yea..”She staggered over to the bed and sat down hard.

Pulling up her knees she rested her forehead against them. Loki changed out of his armour and into his casual clothes. Sitting next to Darcy on the bed he teased, “Perhaps some ale to ease your stomach?”

Snorting Darcy tilted her head to stare at her rescuer, “I’m probably going to be the only human on this planet to say this, but I’m really glad you’re not dead.”

Giving her his best innocent smile he jested, “You’re just saying that because I saved you. Which removes me almost entirely from your debt.”

Feeling calmer, her heart more settled (with the exception of the odd extra thump caused by His Hotness’ proximity) Darcy flopped out on the bed. Exhaustion starting to settle in she mumbled, “Yes, and yes. And I’m going to make it easy for you to clear off another chunk.” A coating of ice had developed over her warm and fuzzy soul. There was only one way to melt it off, “With minimal casualties, stressing that minimal Loki, go and blow that fucking HYDRA base to tiny pieces. Please.”

Loki studied the harsh lines that framed Darcy’s eyes. They had not been there when she had been his cell neighbor. Although she’d been spared from torture; her brief stay had left her in turmoil. Getting to his feet Loki kept his back to her when he said, “I’d been considering doing so already. It will be my genuine pleasure to do so with the added bonus of debt removal. Anyone else I can extinguish on your behalf while I’m there?”

“Awww now who’s being the Sweet One? Nah, you got the only asshole that mattered. Go have some fun God of Chaos. Wake me up when you get back.” She flopped a hand at him and curled up in a ball. Safe and secure she fell asleep.

Loki had a hard time understanding how this woman, a member of the race he tried to subjugate not so long, found him entirely unthreatening. She didn’t hesitate to reach out to him, didn’t flinch at his casual remark towards murdering on her behalf, and didn’t wait to fall asleep with him still in the room.

He’d risked everything to abandon his charade as Odin. It had been pure chance that he’d been with Heimdal when Darcy was taken. Loki couldn’t be sure what the Gate Keeper speculated, regardless he’d shared the news with him as Odin rather than send word straight to Thor. 

Loki had informed the court that he needed some time to himself, no one questioned the King’s need for time after the passing of the Queen. If anyone went to Odin’s chambers seeking the King they would be sent away to wait by an enchantment.

The pathway to Midgard was his secret alone.

He didn’t question why the destruction of the base brought him a sense of relief, or why he hoped to see Darcy just as soothed by its extermination.

Mortals meant nothing to him, but still he held to Darcy’s request that casualties be kept to a minimum. It was another thing he didn’t question, doing as she asked of him.

As the ground shook and shuddered from the structure’s explosion Loki watched from the balcony of the hotel room. The sound of the building breaking into a million pieces woke Darcy. Standing next to Loki to watch she grumbled, “I told you to wake me up when you got back. I missed all the best parts!”

Loki reached over and draped an arm around her shoulders, “According to you I still have some debt remaining, I’d happily go destroy something else if you wish?”

Darcy didn’t doubt that he’d be happy to do it. Leaning into him she shrugged, “Nah, that one was necessary. Anything else would get the Avengers on your ass again, and Thor still thinks you’re dead. I’m betting you want to keep it that way.”

Loki hummed agreement.

“So...you have one more thing to do and then you’re debt free from the Bank of Darcy.”

That day had been a shit show and a half. Having no doubt that Loki was never going to be in her neck of the woods again after this Darcy was going to make it worth it.

Loki’s fingers tapped a nonsensical rhythm on her shoulder, something about it made her stomach clench in a sudden sense of anticipation. His voice was quiet, and just the slightest bit husky when he asked, “And what would you have me do?”

Squaring her shoulders Darcy leaned into him fully, tilting her head back to look up at him she forced the words out of her mouth, “I want the bragging the rights for being the woman that kissed the God of Mischief, and Destroyer of New York.”

His mouth was on hers in an instant. Caught utterly unprepared she let herself fall into it. His lips were soft even as he pressed them against her in a flurry of need and passion. He’d managed to change their position so he could lift her off the floor and onto an even height with him. Her arms were around his neck, her hands in his hair relishing in the feel of its silky texture.

It was only the need for air that forced her to pull back. Pressing her forehead against his she gasped, “Consider yourself debt free.”

His hold on her tightened as he leaned forward to growl, “No. It doesn’t count if it was freely given. My debt to you remains.”

Just as she held no regrets for her words to Odin that night back on Asgard, she definitely had no regrets for her next ones, “What else are you willing to give Your Hotness?”

She felt his mirth as he snickered and pressed a kiss to the spot under her ear, “For you Sweet One, for this moment, there is very little I wouldn’t give. Care to be more specific?”

“Let’s start with one more kiss, and I’ll read you off the list as we go.”

He laughed into the next kiss.


End file.
